A tout jamais
by fanaloka
Summary: Ginny est partie depuis six ans. Six ans qu'elle ne la plus vu. Elle est devenue médicomage. Mais comment réagiratelle lorsqu'elle doit le sauver? Lui, qu'elle n'a plus vu depuis six ans, mais qu'elle aime encore?pour le savoir, venez lire...reviews!merci
1. Chapter 1

A tout jamais…

Chapitre 1 : petite intro.

Six ans… cela faisait six ans qu'elle était partie… six ans depuis ce jour, ce jour où tout avait basculé pour elle. Ce jour où il l'avait quitté… quitté pour Voldemort, ce mage noir qu'elle détestait tant… elle revoyait encore la tristesse qui habitait de si beaux yeux…elle connaissait les moindres détails de ce jour par cœur tellement elle l'avait vu et revu en cauchemar. Cela faisait six ans que l'on avait enterré Dumbledore…

Elle avait fui, fuit son passé, sa famille et tout ce qui lui faisait penser à lui. Le premier homme qu'elle avait aimé, le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé. Mais tous ses rêves s'étaient brisés. Il l'avait quitté, elle était partie pour ne plus jamais les revoir. Et elle ne avait terriblement souffert…

Elle était partie pour la Belgique, un tout petit pays où elle avait refait sa vie. Elle était ensuite repartie en France pour y terminer ses études à Beauxbatons. Elle était revenue en Belgique deux ans après en étant complètement bilingue et avait fait des études de médicomagie, qu'elle avait réussi avec succès. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle travaillait comme médicomage dans l'hôpital St Pierre et elle était brillante.

Ginny -car c'était bien elle- venait tout juste de terminer sa journée à l'hôpital. Cette dernière avait été plutôt calme. Rien d'urgent, que de petites blessures. Et pourtant, on pouvait appeler ça exceptionnel car ici, la guerre était aussi là. Voldemort voulait toute l'Europe pour lui et était en Belgique, où il avait provoqué un terrible attentat qui avait fait de nombreux blessés et de nombreux morts. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Charlotte, sa collègue et amie, débarqua en trombe dans son bureau.

- « Ginny !! Ouf, tu n'es pas encore partie ! Il y a une urgence et on m'a demandé de venir te chercher ! Les médicos qui sont de garde cette nuit ne sont pas assez compétant pour ce qui vient d'arriver !! Dépêche-toi ou je crains que ce ne soit trop tard…

- Je viens. Quelle chambre ??

- La 479. »

_« C'était trop beau pour être vrai, cette journée sans malade grave… »_, se dit-elle

Elle accouru à toute vitesse dans la chambre, ayant pris au passage tout le matériel dont elle avait besoin, et là : elle le vit…

Il était tout en sang, entre la vie et la mort… Elle ne réfléchit pas une minute de plus et pris l'opération en main. Il fallait qu'il vive, il fallait qu'il vive… Et c'était elle, Ginny Weasley, qu'ils avaient choisis pour soigner lui, Harry Potter…

A SUIVRE…

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ?? Je sais, le chapitre est un petit peu court, mais ce n'est que le début !!

N'oubliez pas les reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises pour que je m'améliore… 

Bisous !!

fanaloka


	2. Chapter 2

A tout jamais

Chapitre 2 : une journée plus si banale…

Ouf !! Il était sauvé ! Elle avait réussi !! Mais pour combien de temps ?? Sa vie était toujours entre ses mains, car ce n'était pas le Harry qu'elle connaissait qui était couché là. Il ne bougeait pas, il était couché, sans aucun sourire. Il était très pâle, mais il vivait… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça… Même lorsqu'elle venait le voir à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il avait un petit sourire, qui nous disait qu'il dormait simplement. Mais là : rien. Il était juste là et faisait partie du paysage…

Elle avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital. Passé la nuit au bord de son lit, à vérifier sa température et sa tension toutes les deux minutes. Elle ne pouvait rester là, sans rien faire, c'était trop dur… Personne ne lui avait dit comment ça s'était passé, pourquoi était-il revenu dans un état pareil et surtout : pourquoi était-il en Belgique ??? Elle qui l'avait fuit et avait tout fait pour l'oublier ! Mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à l'oublier. La preuve était là ; il était recouvert de sang et méconnaissable, pourtant elle l'avait reconnu dès la première minute qu'elle l'avait vu.

Maintenant que son passé lui revenait comme un boulet de canon, elle se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces six ans. Etait-il marié ?? Avait-il eu des enfants avec la femme qu'il aimait ?? Mais cela ne servait à rien de se torturer davantage, s'il avait refait sa vie, c'était de sa faute. C'était elle qu'elle devait maudire et pas son éventuelle femme.

Elle pensa beaucoup à sa famille, aussi. Elle n'était pas allée au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Qu'étaient devenus ses frères ?? Est-ce que Ron avait enfin avoué sa flamme à Hermione ?? Ce qu'ils lui manquaient !! Toute sa peine qui s'était enfuie pendant six ans refit surface, plus forte que jamais…

Est-ce que Harry était toujours accepté dans la famille comme un fils ?? Ou, à cause de sa fuite, ils l'avaient bannis ?? Elle espérait que non… Mais s'ils étaient toujours là pour lui, alors ils viendraient le voir !! Et ils la verraient !! Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle devait être au minimum préparée avant d'affronter sa famille, ses amis…

Elle sorti de la salle en courant, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Mais elle devait rester, elle devait travailler ! Ses patients avaient besoin d'elle ! D'un geste bouleversé, elle essuya ses larmes. Elle but vite un café, mais sans plus. Elle était désormais habituée aux nuits blanches. Ses cauchemars qui l'avaient hanté pendant si longtemps en étaient la cause principale…

Sa journée se passa bien. Les malheurs de ses patients lui faisaient oublier les siens et tout allait de nouveau mieux, même si elle n'avait pas oublié Harry. Elle passait le voir pendant toutes ses pauses et il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle s'en inquiétait d'ailleurs beaucoup.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle bouscula quelqu'un. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ! C'était une petite fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette petite bouille quelque part, mais elle ne savait plus où. La petite fille éclata soudain en sanglots.

- « Bonjour, tu as mal quelque part ??

- Non. J'ai perdu mes parents. Bouuuuuuuh !!! Papa, maman ??

- Viens, on va trouver tes parents. Comment t'appelles-tu ??

- Je m'appelle Alisha. Et vous ?

- Moi, c'est Ginny. On va passer une annonce au micro.

- D'accord ? »

Elle prirent l'ascenseur qui les descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, où se trouvait l'accueil. Arrivés près de l'accueil, Alisha bondit et couru en criant :

- « Papa ! Maman ! »

La petite couru dans toute la pièce pour arriver dans les bras de sa mère. Ils tournèrent le dos à Ginny et Charlotte arriva.

- « Ginny !! Oulala !! Ca va pas bien, toi ! Que se passe-t-il ??

- Mais rien, voyons !

- C'est cela, oui ! Alors, dis moi tout !

- Pfff !D'accord… On ne peut rien te cacher, à toi !!

- Eh non !! Il fausra t'y faire…, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Tu te souviens hier, tu m'as appelé en urgence. Et bien en fait, je connais le patient…

- Ah… Et il va mieux ??

- Il ne bouge pas du tout. Il est dans le coma pour jusque dans un bon bout de temps… Mais, il ne faut pas qu'il sache que c'est moi qui l'ai soigné. Et ses proches non plus… Je ne les ai plus vu depuis trop longtemps…

- Tu veux que je m'occupe de le soigner ?

- NON !! Désolé, non… Je… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…»

Le biper (ndl : et oui, les médicos sont à la mode moldue…) de Charlotte se mit à sonner, interrompant Ginny.

- « On en reparle plus tard ? Un patient…

- Bien sûr… Salut ! »

Ginny continua donc son chemin vers la chambre de Harry lorsque on l'appela.

- « Ginny ! »

C'était la petite Alisha qui courait vers elle. Elle sauta dans ses bras d'une Ginny aux anges.

- « Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir rapporté ma fille. »

Cette voix, elle la connaissait… Elle se tourna lentement vers la maman d'Alisha… C'était bien elle… Une grande joie l'envahi soudain. Elle la revoyait enfin !! Puis soudain, la peur prit le dessus dur la joie qu'elle éprouvait à cette rencontre. C'était trop tôt !! Elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'elle est là !

- « Par Merlin !! Ginny !! C'est bien toi ?? »

A SUIVRE…

Et voilà !! Alors, ça vous a plu ?? Je voulais vous dire un ENORME merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé…

Réponses au reviews : : merci beaucoup !!

Ginly : ce qu'il fait en Belgique… tu le verras plus tard !!lol ! merci pour la review !!

Lilysabeth : ca, je ne te le dis pas !! merci pour toutes tes reviews !! une pour chaque chapitre de mes histoires… merci

Adermione : je n'ai pas très bien compris ta review, mais merci !

Dark and devil time : contente qu'elle te plaise !! merci pour ta review :) !

Ellana : merci beaucoup ! contente que mon début te plaise… :)

Lily-joanne : et voilà la suite que tu attendais…merci !

Missannie : merci ! ca me fait plaisir ! et voilà ! maintenant, tu peux connaître la suite !!

Millou95 : merci bcp pour ta review !! elle m'a fait très plaisir !!! et voilà la suite !!

Bien sûr, vous pouvez en mettre encore plus pour ce chapitre, je ne vous en empêche pas !

Bisous !

Fanaloka


	3. Chapter 3

A tout jamais…

Chapitre 3 :

- « Ginny ?? C'est bien toi ?? »

Elle aurait bien voulu lui dire la vérité, lui dire « oui ». Elle aurait voulu que, par sa simple réponse, tout redevienne comme avant, que rien n'ait changé. Que les six années où elle avait vécu toute seule, reculée de son monde, ou plutôt de ses amis, ne soient qu'un horrible et long cauchemar, qu'elle se réveille enfin et que tout aille pour le mieux. Mais cela ne pouvait être comme ça, et elle le savait. La vie n'est pas un rêve où l'on peut effacer les passages que l'on voudrait ne jamais avoir vécu . Elle a fait une erreur. Mais elle ne le regrette pas… Pendant toutes ces années, elle a enfin pu réfléchir. Sur elle, sur lui, sur sa vie. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre éternellement en reniant son passé, en reniant ses amis. Et elle savait que ce jour arriverait. Ce jour où elle les reverrait… Mais elle n'était pas prête… Elle ne voulait pas encore que ce jour arrive… Ce n'était qu'une question de volonté. Elle n'était tout simplement pas prête à affronter les autres, et surtout son passé…

- « Madame, vous devez vous tromper. Je ne vous connais pas. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai du travail. Au revoir Alisha, au revoir madame. »

Et elle lui tourna le dos. Elle n'avait pas parlé très gentiment, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

- « Ginny, si tu ne veux pas qu'on te reconnaisse, change de nom sur ton badge. », lui répondit la mère d'Alisha. (ndl : et non, toujours pas décidée à vous donner son nom !!)

Ginny s'arrêta net en entendant ces paroles. Arg !! Elle avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas mettre de badge, que c'était complètement débile… Et elle ne avait la preuve.

Elle se retourna lentement pour la voir , souriante et très fière d'elle. Elle n'avait pas changé… Mis à part qu'elle avait fort grandit. Elle était toujours fidèle à elle-même.

- « On ne peut rien te cacher, à toi !

- Et non !! Alors, on n'embrasse pas sa vieille amie ?

- Hermione !!! »

Et elle lui sauta dans les bras. Comme ça faisait du bien !! Après tant d'année, retrouver sa meilleure amie…C'était tout simplement magique…

- « Alors, si on allait boire un verre et que tu me racontais tout ça ??

- Volontiers ! »

Elle allèrent donc à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et commandèrent leur boisson. Ginny lui raconta alors toute sa vie depuis qu'elle était partie, mais aussi les raisons de son départ. Cela lui fit beaucoup de bien de dévoiler tout son passé qu'elle avait enfuit depuis si longtemps. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, elle se sentait vraiment heureuse… Heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa meilleure amie, depuis tout ce temps !!

- « Et toi, quelle est ta vie depuis que je suis partie ??

- Et bien, tu es devenue ma belle sœur le 10 mai 1999. Ce fut un magnifique mariage !! J'étais tellement heureuse !! Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il manquait : mon témoin…

- Toutes mes félicitations !!

- Ginny, c'est de toi que je parlais. N'as-tu donc pas reçu le faire-part et ton invitation ??

- Je… Je n'ai rien ouvert de toutes les lettres que vous m'avez envoyées… C'était trop dur !

- Je comprends mieux, maintenant…

- Alors comme ça vous êtes enfin sortis ensembles !! Ca faisait des années que vous vous chamailliez sans rien remarquer de vos sentiment !! a la fin, ça devenait exaspérant !!

- On s'est beaucoup rapprochés, quand tu es partie… Et on s'en enfin redus compte de nos sentiments au fur et à mesure… C'est vrai que quand j'y pense, j'étais vraiment bornée !! Depuis tout ce temps que j'étais amoureuse et que je ne m'en rendais même pas compte !! Et puis je suis tombée enceinte d'Alisha. C'était merveilleux… Elle est née le six août 2000. Et je suis de nouveau enceinte… Je revois encore la tête de Ron quand je le lui ait annoncé, avant hier ! Mais encore personne n'est au courant…

- Tu es enceinte de combien de mois ??

- Deux mois. Ca ne se voit pas encore trop.

- Je suis contente pour toi ! Dis, Hermione… Tu pourrais ne dire à personne que je suis icxi, s'il te plait ?? Je ne suis pas encore prête à les affronter… Tu as été parfaite ! Je ne pouvais rêver mieux…

- Je ne dirai rien, ne t'inquiète pas… Le problème, c'est Alisha !

- Elle sait juste que je m'appelle Ginny…

- Et elle a vu la ressemblance avec son père… Elle me l'a dit quand je l'ai retrouvée… Et quand elle m'a dit ton nom, j'ai été voir… C'était comme si une partie de moi se réveillait enfin…

- Quand je t'ai vu aussi, mon cœur a commencé à battre à toute allure…

- Alors comme ça c'est toi la médicomage de Harry ?

- Oui…

- Ils l'ont fait exprès ?

- Non, je ne crois pas… Ils m'ont appelé d'urgence en me disant que les médecins de garde n'étaient pas assez bons pour un cas aussi urgent. Je crois qu'il ont une haute estime de moi, même si je suis là depuis trois mois seulement.

- Je suis sûre que tu es une bonne médicomage, même une très bonne…

- Merci… Bon, je vais devoir y aller, ma pause est déjà terminée depuis un quart d'heure. Ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien de te revoir…

- A moi aussi, ma chère belle-sœur ! A, comme ça fait su bien de t'appeler comme ça ! »

Et Ginny retourna faire ses opérations et Hermione alla rendre visite à Harry avec Alisha.

Ginny se posait de nombreuses questions… Par exemple, pourquoi est-ce que Harry était arrivé en Belgique ? Hermione était sûrement venue le voir, mais lui ? Avait-il trouvé sa trace et s'était-il lancé à sa poursuite ? Non, il ne fallait pas rêver… Elle avait définitivement effacé toute trace d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il y avait trois mois, où elle avait reprit son nom de « Ginny Weasley » pour travailler dans l'hôpital. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait cherché partout depuis six ans non-stop et qu'il était enfin parvenu à trouver une trace d'elle ? C'était possible, et elle espérait de tout don cœur que ce soit ça… Qu'il n'ait jamais cessé de l'aimer et de la pourchasser… Mais, au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était presque impossible… Elle était restée isolée trop longtemps de ceux qu'elle aimait…

Elle était en train d'aider un patient quand son supérieur arriva en trombe dans la chambre où elle se trouvait.

- « Melle Weasley ! Vous êtes demandée de toute urgence à la chambre 479. Le malade a fait une rechute ! Je m'occuperai de vous, Monsieur », ajouta-t-il à l'intention du patient qui n'avait pas l'air d'aimer être délaissé comme ça.

Ginny abandonna tout sans aucune hésitation, car le patient de la chambre 479, elle le connaissait… Et l'aimait… Elle avait encore une fois sa si fragile vie entre les mains et devait réussir à l'endurcir… Ce patient, c'était Harry Potter…

A SUIVRE…

Coucou !! Me revoilà !!

Alors, vous avez aimé ?? Ce chapitre est de nouveau court, je sais mais je ne pouvais pas couper autre part, alors voilà…

Merci pour vos reviews ! J'y répondrait dans le prochain chapitre…

Bisous

Fanaloka

Ps : n'oubliez pas les reviews… :)


	4. Chapter 4

A tout jamais…

Chapitre 4 :

Elle arriva en courant dans sa chambre. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de médicofirmière, mais elle était la seule médicomage en vue… Ils allaient sûrement arriver en renfort ! Du moins elle l'espérait … Ils n'allaient pas laisser le célèbre Harry Potter comme ça, avec qu'une seule médico qui était là que depuis trois mois ! Car le fait que Harry Potter soit hospitalisé ici et pas à Sainte-Mangouste avait bien sûr fait le tour du monde entier ! Et de nombreuses « fans » étaient venues le voir, mais n'avaient jamais réussit car sa porte était bien gardée, trop bien gardée… Deux aurors massif encadraient la porte de sa chambre et personne n'osait s'aventurer dans la pièce, sauf ses proches qui avaient reçu un passe pour y être accepté sans devoir faire d'histoire. Ginny avait tout fait pour qu'il ne mettent pas son nom dans les journaux d'Angleterre, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent que c'était elle qui l'avait soigné. Les journalistes l'avaient donc surnommé « _la mystérieuse médicomage s'occupant du pauvre Potter »_. Et c'était mieux comme ça.

Elle transporta Harry jusque dans une salle d'opération : il fallait l'opérer d'urgence…

Elle prit tout de suite l'opération en main. Le cœur de Harry battait de moins en moins vite et il lui fallait une aide pour respirer. Elle fit tout ce qu'il fallait, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. L'opération était très difficile et il lui fallut beaucoup de concentration mais, deux heures plus tard, elle l'avait achevée. Seulement, il était encore plus blanc qu'avant. Il pouvait rechuter d'un moment à l'autre, et il serait trop tard… Mais, pour le moment, il était sauf. C'était tout ce qu'il comptait. Et elle espérait qu'il lui laisser un peu de repos avant de la rappeler…

Ginny ressortit de la pièce, à la fois soulagée et inquiète. Aucun de ses patients ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup là ! Jamais ils n'avaient replongé après avoir été sauvé ! Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment occupé des cas graves… Elle s'en rendait compte à présent.. Mais alors pourquoi lui avait-on demandé à elle de s'occuper d'un cas aussi grave ?? Car elle savait que ce n'était pas un grave accident de transplanage qui avait amené Harry ici, non… Il ne pouvait être dans cet état juste à cause d'un accident… Quelqu'un avait voulu le tuer, et ce quelqu'un, elle savait qui c'était…

Et il n'allait pas lui enlever son Harry ! Non, jamais elle ne le laisserait faire ! Une nouvelle vague d'espoir envahit tout à coup son cœur et son esprit : il allait vivre.

Elle rentra en trombe dans la salle d'opération qu'elle venait de quitter, quelques minutes plus tôt et s'approcha du lit. Mais comment pouvait-elle faire pour qu'un malade dans le comas puisse l'entendre ? Tant pis, elle aurait au moins essayé… Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha du lit de son patient. Elle demanda aux médicofirmières restantes de la laisser.

Lorsqu'elles furent parties, elle prit une chaise et s'assit confortablement. Par où commencer ? Elle décida finalement de laisser parler son cœur…

Et elle lui parla, parla, parla. Cela lui fit beaucoup de bien. Elle lui parla de ce qu'elle avait ressentit, pourquoi elle était partie, ce qu'elle avait fait après son départ, son entrée dans l'hôpital et enfin le jour où elle l'avait revu…

Elle lui parla comme ça toute la nuit avant de s'endormir, la tête sur le bord de son lit.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le lendemain, par son biper. Elle dit des dernières parloes à Harry …

- « C'est moi, Ginny. Je reviens, ne pars pas. Reviens-moi… »

… et sortit de sa chambre. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait reprit des couleurs, cette nuit. Mais c'était peut-être juste une impression…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sa journée se passa très bien. Elle avait revu Hermione et Alisha, de nouveau sans Ron, et avait entre-aperçu les cheveux roux de ses parents, avant de tourner dans une autre aile pour qu'ils ne la voient pas. Elle était soulagée : au moins, ils n'étaient pas morts… Car Hermione ne lui avait rien raconté de la vie de ses parents après son départ. Elle se demandait comment allaient ses frères, maintenant. Elle avait envie de réapparaître, et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Mais elle sentait que ce jour allait venir…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours défilèrent, puis des semaines, et Harry ne se réveillait toujours pas. Ginny s'inquiétait mais ne perdait pas espoir. Harry s'en sortirait, c'était une certitude.

Elle voyait Hermione au moins trois fois par semaines, lorsque cette dernière passait voir Harry. Mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue arriver avec Ron. Et elle se demandait bien pourquoi…

- « Dis, Hermione, où est Ron ? Tu viens toujours sans lui ?

- Non, il est déjà venu, mais il a beaucoup de travail au ministère, en ce moment, ils doivent un peu tout régler…

- Ne me dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit où Harry est arrivé ici. Je ne veux rien savoir…

- Comme tu veux… Bref, je disais donc qu'il était déjà venu voir Harry. Je ne suis pas venue te voir car je savais que Ron voudrais venir avec moi. Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire : « Tu peux déjà repartir avec Alisha, je vais voir ta sœur, celle que tu n'as plus vu depuis six ans mais qui est sous ton nez. » !

- Non, non tu as bien fait…

- En plus, j'ai regardé ton horaire, et tu n'étais pas là ce jour-là… Au fait, où habites-tu ? Je pourrais passer de temps en temps te voir !

- A Bruxelles, c'est la capitale. Il y a une moitié de la ville qui est moldue et l'autre sorcière. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'y intégrer. J'avais l'habitude de tout faire avec la magie, après l'école et avec maman, mais là… J'avais des colocataires moldu. C'était l'appartement le moins cher que j'ai trouvé… Mais c'était pas facile de cacher mes origines… Et puis ça c'est très bien passé, je me suis lié d'amitié avec eux et, quand j'ai gagné un peu plus d'argent, je n'ai pas voulu les quitter. Donc, je suis toujours là. Je te dis ça pour que tu ne transplane pas en plein milieux de mon salon !

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai pas ça ! J'imagine la tête que Ron ferait !! Je suis habituée aux Moldus ! J'ai vécu chez eux pendant les onze premières semaines de ma vie !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Dis, Hermione, tu ne trouves pas que Harry a l'air d'aller mieux ?

- Si ! Justement je me demandais si tu avais fait un nouveau traitement ?

- Non. Il a fait une rechute et était encore plus mal qu'avant la rechute. Mais je trouvais qu'il avait retrouvé des couleurs ! Je me demandais juste si ce n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination…

- Et moi je me demandais si tu n'avais pas fait un traitement spécial en sa faveur… Et je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout…

- Mais enfin, Hermione ! D'où sorts-tu ça ?

- N'oublie pas à qui tu parles… Je découvres toujours tous les secrets ! N'as-tu donc rien fait de spécial après sa rechute ??

- Ben… je lui parle un peu…

- Je suis sûre que c'est ça ! Chez les Moldus, on dit que les malades qui sont dans le comas entendent tout ce que les gens leur dit.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendu, mais ça m'a fait du bien…

- Au fait, Ron se demande tout le temps qui est la médico qui s'occupe de Harry. Il trouve cela bizarre qu'elle ne vienne pas donner de ses nouvelles à sa famille… Je ne sais pas lui mentir, Ginny… Je lui ait donc répondu que je t'avais rencontré dans les couloirs et que je te connaissait. Que tu étais une amie de longue date que j'avais perdu de vue. Il m'a cru sans poser d'autres questions car il voyait bien que ça me gênait, mais il s'est rendu compte que je ne lui avait pas tout dit… Je suis désolé… Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement…

- Je te comprends, Hermione… Ce n'est pas grave… Ca m'aidera peut-être à cracher le morceau et arrêter de me cacher…

- Je suis contente que tu ne soie pas fâchée… Désolé, mais je dois y aller. 'ai rendez-vous avec le gynécologue. Je vais peut-être savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille !

- Oh ! C'est magnifique ! Ne me dis rien, je veux avoir la surprise !!

- Tiens ! Ca doit être de famille ! Ron non plus ne veut pas savoir !

- Maman n'a jamais su pour nous…

- Au revoir, Ginny ! A bientôt !

- Au revoir… »

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux mois étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Harry en Belgique et Ginny se sentait beaucoup mieux. Revoir Hermione lui avait fait énormément de bien. Ses journées à l'hôpital étaient de plus en plus chargées car on la trouvait très compétentes. Elle passait tous les jours en fin de journée chez Harry, mais il n'avait toujours pas bougé s'un poil. Pourtant, il reprenait du teint, elle n'était plus la seule, avec Hermione, à le remarquer. Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé de se dévoiler, mais en avait grandement envie…

La « disparue » était encore devant le lit de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle allait partir. Elle se pencha sur son patient et l'embrassa. Elle espérait que ce baiser réveille le jeune homme, comme dans tous les comptes moldus que ses amies lui avaient raconté. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Elle se retourna et murmura :

- « Reviens-moi, je t'en supplie ! Fais ça pour moi… S'il te plait. Harry, c'est Ginny… Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais… »

Et elle s'en alla, toute tristounette. Mais, si elle s'était retournée un peu plus tard, elle aurait pu voir les paupières du jeune homme s'ouvrir lentement… après un repos de deux moi…

A SUIVRE…

Coucou !!!

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !! Je sais, je mets plus de temps à poster, mais c'est à cause des examens qui arrivent et de ces fichus profs qui ne nous mettent que des interros de synthèses ! et des tonnes en plus !! enfin, bon, voilà…

Je voulais vous dire merci pour les reviews… et, demain, c'est mon anniversaire, alors ce serait un chouette cadeau si vous me mettez des tonnes de reviews !!!lol !

Gros bisous !

fanaloka


	5. Chapter 5

A tout jamais

Chapitre 5 :

Il faisait froid, il avait froid… il entendait des voix… elles l'appelaient, elles lui disaient de revenir… mais revenir où ? Il ne savait même pas où il était, mais il tombait, tombait, tombait… Pourtant, il n'avait pas peur… il ne ressentait aucune peur du vide ni de l'altitude de laquelle il tombait… Il faisait noir, le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles faisant un bruit aigu et empêchant à l'homme de comprendre les paroles. Mais il allait vers le gris… Soudain, il ralentit… Il sentit comme une caresse sur ses lèvres, il réchauffait. Il n'avait plus froid, mais il avait peur… Peur de se qui allait se passer, peur de ce changement, peur de ce réchauffement soudain…

Mais il n'avait pas à avoir peur car, par un baiser remplit d'amour, une personne venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle avait réchauffé le corps si froid et si sinistre du jeune homme, le ramenant ainsi sur Terre, où était sa place. Pour toujours…

Mais cela, elle ne le savait pas, car elle était partie, croyant que tout espoir était perdu.

Il faisait toujours noir… l'homme se posa en douceur, ou plutôt l'esprit de l'homme, et essaya d'ouvrir un œil… Mais la lumière était trop forte pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu dans le noir complet pendant deux mois. Il referma vite les yeux et tenta de les rouvrir une seconde fois. Il mit du temps à réussir mais y parvient…

Il reconnu assez vite l'endroit où il était : une chambre d'infirmerie… Il n'y avait personne. Il observa la pièce, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Il était seul et n'était donc pas à Poudlard. Il n'était pas non plus à St Mangouste, il avait tellement été à l'hôpital ces derniers temps qu'il le connaissait par cœur à présent.

Il repéra le petit hibou qui était là pour si jamais les patients avaient besoins de quelque chose et lui dit d'annoncer qu'il s'était réveillé. Il patienta dons en attendant le médicomage qui allait arriver…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny était rentrée chez elle après avoir rendu visite à Harry une dernière fois. Elle était de mauvais poil… Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ? Cela faisait maintenant au moins deux mois qu'il était là, sans bouger un seul membre de son corps… Et ça la déprimait… Elle n'avait jamais dû attendre aussi longtemps avant qu'un de ses patients ne se réveille, et jamais personne n'était mort sous sa garde dans la salle d'opération. Mais cela avait failli être le cas avec Harry… Et elle redoutait que ce soit lui, son premier patient qu'elle n'avait pu sauver…

Elle décida de chasser toutes les images noires de sa tête et demanda à sa colocataire (ndl :Moldue, ne l'oubliez pas !!lol) :

- « Ca te dirait de commander une pizza et de se regarder un bon film ?

- Oui ! Je téléphone ! »

Après quelques jours passés en compagnie de Ginny, Marion, sa colocataire, avait vite compris qu'elle ne s'était jamais servi d'un téléphone et avait tout fait pour éviter que Ginny s'en serve. Et Ginny lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante : elle n'avait jamais rien compris à ce truc !

Elle se mirent devant la télé.

- « Tu veux regarder quoi comme film ?, demanda Marion.

- Oh, un truc drôle, s'il te plait !

- Ca te dit : _« A nous quatre » _??

- Oh, oui ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu !

- Ok, je vais chercher le DVD chez la voisine.

- Merci ! »

Il avait aussi fallu que Ginny s'habitue à la télé… et elle y avait prit goût !

Marion revint dix minutes plus tard avec le DVD. La pizza arriva et elle s'installèrent devant la télé.

Le film était vraiment magique pour remonter le moral… Comme quoi, les Moldu connaissaient aussi la magie ! **(ndl :c'est rien, un petit délire de l'auteur… si vous n'avez pas compris, ce n'est pas grave…)**

Elle dormit vraiment bien, dans son petit lit douillet. Elle n'avait plus fait ça depuis tellement longtemps ! Ca lui fit beaucoup de bien…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A l'hôpital… 

Une médicofirmière était venue et avait avertit un peu tout le monde que Harry était réveillé. Elle avait pris soin de lui, et s'était souvent demandé pourquoi Charlotte, une médicofirmière amie de la médicomage qui s'occupait du patient n'était pas là… Mais elle continua son job.

Le lendemain, Hermione, Ron, Alisha, Molly, Arthur, Fred, Georges, Charlie et Bill étaient venus, alertés par hibou du réveil de Harry, aux premières heures de visites. Harry était très heureux de revoir tout le monde, et ils lui rendaient bien ! Si bien qu'il avait faillit étouffer sous l'étreinte de Mme Weasley, évidemment sous le regard moqueur de Ron…

Ils lui racontèrent les deux mois de son absence et s'amusèrent avec les nouveautés du magasin de Fred et Georges, qui marchait de nouveau à merveilles…

Ron resta un peu plus longtemps que les autres ; Hermione et Alisha étant parties voir une des amies de Hermione.

- « Alors, Marmotte, bien dormi ?

- Très drôle, Ron ! Mais tu peux parler ! C'est qui qui n'arrivait jamais à se réveiller lorsque l'on devait prendre le Poudlard Express ?

- Oh, ça va, hein !

- Ron… Tu sais, quand je dormais, c'était bizarre…

- Ca je veux bien croire ! Tu es resté pendant deux mois en train de faire la belle au bois dormant ! **(ndl : et oui, Hermione a raconté l'histoire de la belle au bois dormant à Alisha, donc il la connaît… toujours en train de lui trouve des excuses…)**

- Ron, je suis sérieux…

- Excuse-moi, continue.

- J'étais en train d'aller vers que du noir… Mes pas me guidaient vraiment bizarrement… Ensuite, j'ai entendu quelqu'un. Et j'ai reconnu cette voix, elle m'appelait, elle me disait de revenir… Qu'elle m'aimait toujours… Ron, je crois que c'était Ginny… »

Il y eut soudain un gros blanc où Ron semblait réfléchir…

- « Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mon pote, mais je ne crois pas que Ginny soit venue… Je ne sais pas si elle va revenir un jour… Elle partie… Partie, et ne crois pas que ça ne me fasse pas du mal de te dire ça, mais je crois que c'était ton imagination… Ou peut-être ton esprit qui te disait de vivre au moins pour elle… Cela prouve que tu l'aime encore, malgré qu'elle ait disparu depuis maintenant six ans…

- Je comprends ta réaction, mais je suis quasi sûr que c'était elle… Je reconnaîtrait sa voix partout… Et quoi que t'en dise, je garderai espoir. Elle reviendra… bientôt, je le sens.. C'est comme si une partie de mon cœur revivait… C'est un signe…

- Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Hermione, je crois qu'elle est plus appropriée que moi dans ce domaine…

- D'accord… Dis, tu ne saurais pas qui c'est la médicomage qui s'est occupé de moi ?

- EH, toi aussi tu ne l'as pas encore vue ? Elle ou il n'a jamais voulu se dévoiler ! Même Hermione qui venait te voir au moins trois fois par semaines m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

- Je me demande qui c'est…

- AH, voilà Hermione, j'entends Alisha jusqu'ici !

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très discrète… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, sous l'œil interrogatif d' Hermione qui venait d'entrer avec Alisha.

Ils restèrent encore un petit peu, à bavarder de tout et de rien et ça leur fit un énorme bien à tous.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La journée de Ginny à l'hôpital avait commencé on ne peut plus bien. Dès son arrivée à l'hôpital, Charlotte avait accouru vers elle un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- « Ginny ! Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr ! Viens dans mon bureau, on sera plus tranquilles. »

Ginny se demandait bien ce qu'avait Charlotte à lui annoncer… Peut-être se mariait-elle avec François ?

- « Tu sais, Harry Potter !

- Oui, je vois qui s'est…

- Et bien, il s'est enfin réveillé !

- Tu déconne !!

- Non !!

- Quand ça ?

- Hier soir, juste après que tu soies sortie de la salle, il paraît… C'est Marion qui a reçu l'appel. Elle m'a demandé si elle devait t'appeler mais je lui ait dit non ! Tu étais enfin rentrée chez toi à une heure normal, c'était pour bien dormir ! Je n'allais pas tout gacher !

- T'as eu raison…Tu peux demander à Marion de m'appeler quand il dors ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voie…

- Ok ! Bonne journée !

- Merci, à toi aussi ! »

Une bonne journée, elle en avait eu une ! Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien… à part bien sûr quand elle sortait avec le Survivant…

OOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry était content… Il avait revu tous ses amis et s'était bien amusé. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, qu'allait-il pouvoir bien faire ?

Il entendit la porte bouger et fit semblant de dormir… L'heure des visites étant dépassée, ça ne pouvait être qu'une médicofirmière… Et il en avait mare d'elles…

Apparemment, cela marcha vu que la porte se referma tout de suite après… Enfin un peu de tranquillité !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir, Marion arriva en trombe dans le bureau de Ginny. Heureusement que celle-ci y était !

- « Médicomage Weasley ! Le patient Potter s'est endormi.

- Merci beaucoup, Marion, je vais aller le voir ! ET si on se tutoyait ? Tu peux m'appeler Ginny !

- D'accord. Ben… Au revoir, Ginny !

- Au revoir ! »

Ginny se précipita dans la chambre de son patient… Et…

OOoOoOoOoOoO

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils le font exprès ou quoi ? Attends, ce parfum, je le connais ! C'est celui de… C'est impossible ! Pourtant, tout correspond ! Je n'ai jamais le médico qui s'est occupé de moi, et elle voulait faire médicomage… Elle n'a jamais voulu rencontrer ma famille puisqu'elle la connaissait déjà et n'avait pas envie qu'ils la reconnaisse ! Il faut juste une petite vérification.

Il ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit le glaça sur place. C'était elle ! ELLE !

- « Gi…Ginny ?? »

_« Oh, merde… »_, pensa Ginny…

A SUIVRE…

Coucou !!!

Alors, vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Vous avez vu ? Il est plus long que les autres !! YOUPIIIIIIIE !!! Je suis trop fière ! C'est pas grave…

Un grand merci pour vos reviews !! Elle m'ont fait très très plaisir !!Je vais d'ailleurs y : tout d'abord, un grand merci ! ET j'arrête ou je veux ! na !lol

Tite diablesse : merci beaucoup !

Dark and evil time : merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme à me traiter de sadique!lol c'est pas moi que tu traitais comme ca mais la fin… ouf !lol ! et voilà la suite ! j'espère que tu as aimé !

Julie 231 : merci beaucoup !

Lilysabeth : merci beaucoup !lol

Emma : la suite est là ! merci beaucoup !

Simon potter : merci beaucoup ! juste un truc : pourquoi me sis-tu merci ?lol

Ronxxxhermione.sky : merci beaucoup ! la suite est là ! tu peux la lire ! lol

Ginnervia molly potter : je voulais te remercier car tu as mis une review à chaque chapitre alors qu'il yy en avait quatre et c'est très rare, ça ! leurs retrouvailles sont pour plus tard ! merci merci merci beaucoup ! bisous !

Katia : un grand merci pour tes longues reviews ! elle font toujours très plaisir ! et non, il n'y a pas eu de champagne… mais j'ai quand même fait la fte !lol ! mais je ne suis pas bête ! qu'est ce que t'insinue la ??lol. merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme et tout et tout !! ca fait hyper plaisir ! la suite est la…

( : un grand merci ! j'ai très bien compris ton « expression »… avec beaucoup de recul…lol !

magica : il existe une école du sadisme ?? je ne le savais pas ! je m'y serais bien inscrite…lol moi, je ne connais que les bases !lol merci beaucoup !

yassinou : merci beaucoup ! voilà la suite !

hatchepsout1479 : un grand merci ! j'en aurai besoins !lol !et voilà la suite !

Et voilà !! n'oubliez pas de mettre pleins pleins de reviews !!!

A bientôt !

fanaloka


	6. Chapter 6

**Petite précision… Les mots en italique sont les pensées de Ginny !**

A tout jamais 

Chapitre 6 :

- « Gi… Ginny ? »

_Oh merde… Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis cuite ! Comment m'a-t-il reconnu ? Il était sensé dormir ! Bon, pas de panique… C'est juste Harry … _

_Mais Justement !! C'est Harry !! Comment vais-je réussir à m'en sortir ? Si je lui dit qui je suis, j'aurai la réponse à toutes mes questions… Intéressant…Merlin, aidez-moi ! _

_Il semble s'impatienter… Bon, c'est décidé, je lui dis… Courage, ce n'est pas la mort ! Allez, à trois.. Un… Deux… Trois… Vas-y !_

_- _« Harry.. »

Et ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire… Avoir réfléchi si longtemps pour rien que ça ?? Mais qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'autre ? « Salut, Harry, et oui, c'est moi. Je suis de retour après tant d'années, mais pouvons-nous faire comme si rien ne s'est passé, s'il te plait ? Ca m'arrangerait ! » Oh, oui ! Elle aurait aimé dire ça ! Pourtant, tout n'était pas si simple…

- « Oui ? Je t'écoute…

- …

- Gin… J'ai besoin de savoir…

- Savoir quoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi es-tu partie sans rien dire à personne, même pas à ta famille ni à ta meilleure amie ?!»

Il y eut un long silence… Comment répondre à cette question ? C'était si compliqué… Mais elle ne le regrettait pas…Elle décida de lui dire la vérité… Toute la vérité…Tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- « Parce que je t'aimais… Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette séparation. Comment aurais-je pu vivre à tes côtés, sans jamais pouvoir te serre contre moi ? J'ai préféré fuir… Fuir tout ce qui me rappelait quelque chose sur toi.

- Comment as-tu fait pour rester introuvable ? J'ai cherché partout. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de toi… Dans tout le monde. J'ai cru que tu étais morte, Ginny… Morte par ma faute… Comment ?

- Je suis partie ici, en Belgique. J'ai terminé mes études à Beauxbâtons, sous le nom de Valérie Potterette. Puis j'ai fait des études de médicomagie et me voilà ici, dans cet hôpital. Et toi, qu'as-tu fait ?

- Je t'ai cherché, puis au bout d'un moment, j'ai arrêté. J'ai alors cherché les horxcuxes. Je les ai tous détruits. Tu… Tu n'as pas lu mes lettres ?

- Non… Je n'ai lu aucune chose qui avait rapport avec mon ancienne vie. Je voulais que cette Ginny disparaisse. »

Il y eut un petit blanc. Ils ne savaient plus quoi se dire. Pourtant, Ginny posa LA question, celle qu'elle avait envie de poser depuis le début. Et elle tenta sa chance…

- « Harry, as-tu refait ta vie ? As-tu trouvé la femme de ta vie ?

- Oui.

C'était une réponse brève et courte, sans sentiment. Une réponse si simple qui lui fit pourtant l'impression de recevoir des tonnes de poignards qui s'enfonçaient dans son cœur si fragile.

- Ah… »

Ginny ne put cacher sa tristesse. Ainsi donc il l'avait remplacé. Ca avait été aussi simple pour lui ? Et leur bel amour qui n'avait pas survécu à la guerre, celui-ci avait réussi. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était de sa faute… Encore et toujours sa faute…

- « Et, qui est-ce ? Je la connais ?

- Oui, tu la connais même très bien ! Elle est médicomage, maintenant…

Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Elle la connaissait… Lavande Brown avait toujours voulu devenir médico, si ses souvenirs enfuis depuis si longtemps était bons…

- « Elle est rousse… »

_Rousse ?? Bon, alors ce n'était pas Lavande… Mais alors qui ??_

- « Elle est en ce moment en train de se creuser la tête pour savoir quelque chose de pas très compliqué… »

Elle ne doit pas être très douée, alors ! Etre médicomage, ce n'est pas très compliqué ! Il suffit juste de savoir sauver les gens ! Je pense que, en fait, ça m'arrange qu'elle soit un cruche…Ginny ! Ne soit pas méchante ! Elle est sûrement très gentille ! Gentille ? elle t'a piqué ton mec ! Comment peut-elle être gentille ?

- « Elle est très gentille, mais n'est pas très fut-fut et je suis couché devant elle en ce moment même. »

Pas très fut-fut !! HiHiHiHi ! Je le savais ! Mais enfin ! Y a-t-il une deuxième personne dans cette chambre autre que Harry ?Montrez-vous !!

Harry éclata de rire devant sa réaction. Elle était en train de chercher partout dans la salle si quelqu'un s'y trouvait.

- « Un petit indice, il n'y a personne d'autre que toi et moi dans cette chambre ! »

Mais donc…Il ne reste que moi !! C'est pas normal !!

Harry éclata de nouveau de rire. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait compris. Ses yeux s'étaient soudain ouvert grand, signe qu'elle avait compris… (**ndl : je ne sait pas si je me suis bien exprimé, mais vous connaissez Friends ?? C'est un peu comme la tête de Joey quand il a compris… 3 mois en retard..**)

- « Mais, c'est moi ?

- Oui ! Il t'en faut du temps, dit donc !

- Excuse-moi… Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire… Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça ! Mais, que fais-tu en Belgique ? Et qu'as-tu fait pour te retrouver dans un état pareil ?

- Et bien… J'ai tué tous les horcuxes de Voldemort. Ensuite je l'ai cherché partout et ai trouvé qu'il était en Belgique. Je n'ai pas prévenu les autres, c'était mon combat. Mon combat pour enfin te ravoir auprès de moi... J'ai transplané et le combat final eut enfin lieu.Il n'y avait que Voldemort, qui m'attendait. Il y a eu un combat acharné et ensuite, j'ai tué Voldemort. J'avais reçu des tonnes de sorts de magie noire et saignait de partout. Je crois que j'ai juste eu le temps de constater que le cauchemar était fini que je me suis évanoui. Je suppose qu'un sorcier m'a trouvé et m'a ramené ici.. Et la suite, tu la connais…

- C'est terminé… La guerre est finie… Le monde est en paix… Tout le monde devait fêter ça pendant que toi tu étais inconscient ici, en Belgique. Ils faisaient la fête alors que toi, leur héros, tu souffrais !

- Et c'est normal, Ginny !Moi, je ne l'ai fait que pour une seule personne qui, si j'ai bien comprit n'aurait jamais su que la guerre était finie si je n'étais pas arrivé en sang dans son hôpital et qu'on l'ait appelé pour me soigner !

- Je suis bien contente d'avoir eu ta version plutôt que celle de ces infâmes journalistes !

- Alors je peux bénir Voldemort d'avoir choisis la Belgique comme pays car je n'aurais jamais pu te retrouver pour t'annoncer la nouvelle.

- Bénir Voldemort ? Tu ne vas pas un peu trop loin ?

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je ne pouvais pas ne pas te revoir la guerre finie !

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Ils se rapprochèrent tout doucement, les yeux dans les yeux, savourant ce moment magique dont ils rêvaient depuis si longtemps jusqu'à ce que… Le téléphone portable de Ginny se mit à sonner.

- « Tu t'es mise à la mode des Moldus, maintenant ?

- Je vis avec des Moldus, il faut bien qu'elles m'appellent de temps en temps pour savoir si je vais bientôt rentrer !

- Je suis sûre qu'elles ne peuvent plus se passer de toi !

- Au début, elle me prenaient vraiment pour une débile mentale ! Evidement, je n'avais jamais vu de télévision de ma vie ni d'ordinateur. Et puis, ça a été de mieux en mieux et elles sont devenues de très bonnes amies à moi. Bien sûr elles se doutent que je leur cache des trucs, comme par exemple l'hôpital dans lequel je travaille ! Mais je les adore ! Il vaut mieux que je décroche si je ne veux pas mourir ce soir quand je rentrerai.

- A ce point là ?

- Et oui ! C'est surtout Manon qui est très inquiète. Allô ?

Elle lui fit un petit bisous rapide sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce. Il se rassit sur son lit, tout en pesant à sa dernière visite…

Il l'avait revu. Elle était en pleine forme et avait l'air heureuse. D'un côté, il était content pour elle, mais d'un autre un peu jaloux… Ces six années sans lui n'avaient-elles pas été un cauchemar ? Il avait l'impression que son retour ne changeait rien dans sa vie… Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas embrassé sur la bouche ? Aussi furtif soit-il, cela lui aurait fait un bien fou ! Mais peut-être qu'elle ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard. Peut-être qu'elle venait juste de retrouver un ami, et non pas un amant… Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi était-elle partie, il y a six ans ? Elle le lui avait expliqué, elle était trop amoureuse de lui pour pouvoir rester tout près de lui et ne pas sortir avec lui, qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Il devait avoir confiance en elle. Et il avait confiance en elle. Mais alors, ou était le problème ?

Il chassa ses pensées et essaya tant bien que mal de s'endormir… Ce qu'il parvint à faire que tard dans la nuit…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- « Tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il vient de m'arriver ! »

Ginny continuait sa conversation téléphonique avec Marion, en sortant de l'hôpital. **(ndl : les paroles en italiques sont maintenant Marion qui répond. Mais comme c'est une conversation téléphonique, je ne voulais pas les mettre normalement… Comme ça vous savez tout !lol)**

- « Quoi ??

- Tu te souviens, quand je suis arrivée, il y a six ans, je venais de rompre avec un garçon !

- Oui ! Harry ou quelque chose comme ça !

- Et bien, je viens de le revoir aujourd'hui !

- Noooooooooooon !

- Siiiiiiii !

- Et alors ?? Il est toujours aussi beau ??

- Olala !! Il n'y a vraiment qu ça qui t'intéresse, hein toi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est ma nature !!

- C'était magique ! On s'est presque embrassé !

- Presque ?

- Ben oui ! Mais mon GSM a sonné, donc voilà !

- Noooooooon ! Qui c'est la conne qui t'a appelé à ce moment fatal ??

- Toi !

- Ah…ET T'AS REPONDU ????

- Ben tu vois bien que je suis en train de te parler !

- MAIS ENFIN !! LE MEC DE TA VIE EST PRESQUE EN TRAIN DE T'EMBRASSER ET TU REPONDS AU TELEPHONE ???

- J'avais pas envie de mourir quand je rentrerai !

- C'est vrai que vu sous ce point de vue-là… Je suis si terrifiante que ça ??

- Ben ça dépend des fois…

- Bon, ramène toi et raconte moi ça !

- J'arrive, chef !

- Très drôle !!

A SUIVRE…

**Coucou les gens !!!**

**Tout d'abord, un ENORME MERCI à Ginervia molly potter, maude, GinnyPotter2, Ginly, SiaAhn Sacham, dark and devil time, demenciae, aurel841, lilysabeth, Siri l'aventurier (pour ses 2 reviews), emma, millou95, annabelle (pour ses 4 reviews), chaton weasley (pour ses 5 reviews), hedwige09, lily-joanne.**

**24 reviews pour un chapitre !! j'en reviens pas !! Merci merci merciiiiiiiiiiii !lol**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews pour ce chapitre-ci !!lol**

**Gros bisous !!**

**fanaloka**


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou les gens !!

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fic !

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews à **lily-joanne, ginnypotter02, mirli, millou95, demenciae, ginnerviamollypotter, emma, ginly, noriane, guillemot, lilysabeth, shumeyo, elow, groszibouss, shiaAhn sacham, chaton weasley, chaton weasley2, lili p., annabelle, momo.**

Je vous propose un petit défi… Je ne pets pas la suite avant qu'il n' ait 100 reviews en tout ! Vous pouvez y arrivez !lol

Gros bisous !

fanaloka

A tout jamais

Chapitre7 :

Ginny avait passé une très chouette soirée avec sa meilleure amie moldue. Mais elle regrettait quand même d'avoir décroché. Par Merlin ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ?? Cela faisait des années qu'elle rêvait d'un baiser avec Harry, et maintenant que c'était presque arrivé, elle avait décroché au téléphone ! C'était comme dans les vieux films moldus qu'elle avait regardé avec Marion. Elle avait si souvent pesté contre les portables des personnages qu'elle avait oublié que cela pouvait arriver dans la vraie vie, enfin si on était Moldu, bien sûr… Et évidemment, ça lui était arrivé à elle !

Elle était en chemin vers l'hôpital, enfin plutôt vers une ruelle toujours vide pour pouvoir transplaner sans se faire remarquer par les Moldus.

Elle apparu juste devant l'hôpital où il y avait de l'agitation anormale. Elle avait la ferme intention de savoir pourquoi lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall. Il y avait là au moins une centaine de journalistes.

Elle en reconnu quelques-uns et compris que c'étaient les Anglais qui avaient appris le réveil de Harry. Enfin, il n'y avait pas que des Anglais ! Il y en avait de tous les pays, même des Japonnais qui ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas comprendre ce que voulait dire : « Sortez de cet hôpital, les patients ont besoins de soins et les visites ne commencent qu'à 14h ! »

Ginny avança malgré la foule en répétant : « Je suis médicomage, laissez-moi passer ! »

Elle fit plusieurs détours en apercevant le ministre de la magie accompagné de Percy, son frère et plusieurs anciennes connaissances.

Quand elle arriva enfin à son casier pour revêtir son uniforme, elle était en retard d'un quart d'heure.

« Et merde, le supérieur va encore me crier dessus ! C'est pas de ma faute si ces foutus journalistes ne me laissent pas passer ! »

Elle arriva essoufflée au bureau de son supérieur pour prendre les dossiers des patients dont elle devrait s'occuper.

« - Vous êtes en retard, Weasley. Heureusement pour vous que vous faites du bon boulot et qu'il y a énormément de journalistes dans le hall. La première fois, vous transplanerez directement à vos casiers.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Maintenant, au travail ! »

Elle détestait son patron. Il se sentait supérieur à eux alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour aider les patients. Il commandait juste les médicomages et leur donnait les dossiers.

Elle examina la pile de dossiers triés par ordre alpabétique, soupira en les classant par ordre d'urgence.

_« Même pas capable de les ranger !Arg, il m'énerve ! »_

Mais la mauvaise humeur de Ginny descendit dès qu'elle s'occupa de son premier patient. Elle était vraiment passionnée par son boulot et le faisait toujours à fond.

Elle prit sa pause de midi en compagnie de Charlotte. Elle s'amusa bien et oublia un peu Harry.

OOoOoOo

Son après midi se passa très bien. Il n'y eu pas de grave malade et elle n'avait vu aucun journaliste.

Après l'heure des visites- elle ne voulait toujours pas que l'on sache qu'elle était le médicomage du célèbre Harry Potter- elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry.

Il était couché et semblait l'attendre. Elle lui fit un petit sourire auquel il répondit immédiatement.

« - Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi ?

- Ca va… Tu as eu des visites, aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, il y a Ron, qui est venu avec Hermione, puis ta mère, ton père, Fred, Georges, Bill, Fleur et Charlie.

- Ils vont bien ?

- Oh oui ! Tu sais que Fred sort avec Angelina et Georges avec Katie ?

- Ooooh ! Ils vont trop bien ensembles ! Le mariage de Bill s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, on a tous fait la fête et oublié la guerre… Maman est finalement très contente que Fleur soit sa belle-fille. Elle s'entendent bien, maintenant.

- Ca veut dire que je vais devoir la supporter longtemps ?

- Elle est ta belle-sœur, maintenant !

- Ouaip… »

Ginny fit une grimace qui montrait bien l'affection qu'elle avait pour la jeune Française. Mais bon, si sa mère la supportait, c'est qu'elle avait changé, non ?

- Ca veut dire que tu as finalement décidé de revenir parmis les Weasley et l'angleterre ?

- Quoi ??

- Ben oui ! Tu m'as demandé si tu devrais la supporter ! Donc tu avais l'intention de revenir !

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être… Oui… Mais pas maintenant. Hermione est déjà au courant !

- Quelle cachottière ! Elle n'a rien laissé paraître lorsque je l'ai vue aujourd'hui !

- Elle m'a reconnu mais je lui ai dit de ne rien dire à personne ! C'est donc normal qu'elle ne fasse rien voir ! Tu n'as rien dit à personne, hein ?!

- Non, t'inquiètes…

- Dis, Harry…

- Oui ?

- Tu… Est-ce que tu voudras bien être avec moi quand je rentrerai chez moi… Quand je me montrerai à ma famille ?

- Bien sûr ! Compte sur moi !

- Merci ! Bon, je vais te laisser.

- Déjà ?

- Tu veux guérir ou pas ?

- Donc, tu dois dormir !

- Tu veux bien rester ?

- … d'accord. Attends-moi, je vais chercher un livre.

- Merci ! T'es un ange !

- Je te préviens, je suis ton médicomage ! Je suis là pour te faire dormir !

- Le principal, c'est que tu sois là. »

Ginny partit à son bureau pour chercher son livre.

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Avait-il insinué qu'il aimait sa compagnie ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir tant qu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés ? Non… Ca ne pouvait pas être ça… Elle se faisait une scène…

Elle secoua sa tête, comme pour chasser toutes ses mauvaises idées et reprit sa route vers la chambre de Harry.

Elle le trouva endormi… Ah ! Qu'il était mignon !

Elle soupira et s'en alla.

- « Eh ! Tu croyais pas que j'allais te laisser partir ! Une promesse, c'est une promesse !

- Je ne t'ai pas promis !

- Non, mais t'en a autant envie que moi !

- Une chaise n'est pas mon endroit préféré pour dormir !

- Oh, mais tu y est habituée, maintenant !

- Comment ?

- Tu crois quand même pas que je ne t'avais pas entendu quand j'était dans le comma ! On ne t'a jamais dit qu'un malade dans le comma entendait tout ce qu'on lui dit ?

- Tu… Tu m'as entendu ?

- Oui, je t'entendais… Mais je n'ai pas compris ce que tu disais. Et je n'ai reconnu ta voix que juste avant de me réveiller…

- Je… Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit. »

Elle était soulagée qu'il n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit ! Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ?! Ses professeurs le lui avaient dit lorsqu'elle étudiait !

Elle s'assit donc sur sa chaise, et essaya de dormir. Mais c'était peine perdue ! Quoiqu'en pense Harry, elle avait perdu l'habitude de dormir sur des chaises !

Elle rêvassa encore un petit peu et puis se décida. Après tout, elle se réveillerait avant lui et il n'y avait donc pas de danger qu'il l'aperçoive un jour.

Elle prit donc place dans le lit d'Harry en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Morphée l'emmena tout de suite au pays des rêves, de sorte qu'elle ne vit pas le sourire qu'avait Harry en la regardant dormir…

A SUIVRE… 

Alors, une petite review ?? N'oubliez pas, à cent… 


	8. Chapter 8

A tout jamais

Chapitre 8 :

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la fameuse nuit… Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé mais y pensaient autant tous les deux.

Harry allait de mieux en mieux. Il avait essayé de remarché quelques fois et était dans une bonne voie, même si son pas était assez lent. Ginny venait le voir tous les jours, après les heures de visites quand elle ne faisait pas les nuits à l'hôpital et avant les visites quand elle faisait les nuits. Hermione et Ron venaient une fois par semaine, le transplanage à longue distance étant épuisant. Molly venait un autre jour, les jumeaux venaient aussi de temps en temps.

Ils avaient instauré une espèce de tournante pour ne pas que Harry se sente seul. En effet, seule Hermione était au courant que Ginny était en Belgique. Ils avaient proposé de transférer Harry à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, mais Harry avait refusé, prétextant que les infirmières étaient très sympas en Belgique et qu'il ne voulait pas les quitter.

Mais en fait, il était resté pour Ginny… Il attendait tous les jours qu'elle ait fini son service, quand elle venait dans sa chambre. Quand elle avait un jour de congé, elle passait aussi la matinée avec lui, mais partait chez elle quand les visites commençaient.

Elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter ses amis et sa famille.

Elle marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour aller faire sa visite quotidienne chez Harry.

Arrivée devant sa porte, elle toqua, comme à son habitude. Elle entendit une voix féminine qu'elle reconnu aussitôt dire :

- « Je vais ouvrir. »

La porte s'ouvrait doucement… Que faire ?? Elle eut juste le temps de rabattre son capuchon sur sa tête avant que la fameuse personne n'ait fini d'ouvrir la porte. C'était moins une ! Heureusement qu'elle avait gardé cette habitude de toquer avant d'entrer dans une chambre !

Elle se décida à parler. Elle prit une voix bien plus grave que la sienne. En ce moment, elle bénissait Marion qui lui avait forcé à prendre des cours de théâtre pour décompresser !

- « Bonjour.

- Bonjour ! Excusez-moi, vous êtes ?

- Charlotte Biffugeur, la médicomage de Harry. Et vous ?

- Oh, Molly Weasley, la mère du meilleur ami de Harry.

- Ah, oui ! Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

- Je ne peux pas vraiment en dire autant de vous… Il a été très discret à votre sujet…

- Mais c'est parce que je le lui ai demandé… Les heures des visites ne sont-elles pas passées ?

- Non, il me reste encore cinq minutes… Mais j'allais m'en aller. »

Mince, alors ! Elle avait tellement été pressée de voir Harry qu'elle avait été là trop tôt ! Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même…

Voyant l'air bizarre de sa mère, elle poursuivi :

- « Je ne voulais pas vous chasser, Madame.

- Oui, oui… Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser. »

Elle alla embrasser Harry, sans manquer de l'étouffer.

- « Repose toi bien, Harry ! S'ils ne te donnent pas assez de nourriture, n'oublie pas de m'envoyer un hibou !

- Ne vous en faites pas, Mme Weasley, je suis très bien nourris.

- J'espère bien ! », lui répondit-elle en lançant un regard mauvais à Ginny. « A la semaine prochaine !

- Au revoir .»

Ginny retira son capuchon et fit un petit sourire.

- « Bonjour, Harry.

- Salut Ginny !

- Tu peux me dire ce que j'ai dit de travers à ma mère pour qu'elle me déteste ?

- Oh, elle reproche à tous les médicofirmiers et médicomages de cet hôpital d'être tellement gentils que je veuilles rester ici ! Et puis, l'allusion avec les heures de visites ne lui a pas plu, je crois…

- J'ai peut-être été un peu brutale, mais je me demandais vraiment comment cela ce faisait qu'elle était ici !

- Apparemment, tu as été trop pressée de me voir !

- Oh, ça va ! J'ai eu fini un peu plus tôt et c'est tout ! Qu'est ce que tu viens imaginer ?!

- Je n'imagine pas, je dis juste la vérité ! »

Au fond d'elle, Ginny savait qu'il disait la vérité, mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais ! Elle fit une moue râleuse qui fit ressortir ses taches de rousseur, ce qui la rendait encore plus belle aux yeux de Harry. Et celui-ci ne se gêna pas pour le lui dire…

- « Ginny, si tu veux que je culpabilise, ne fais pas cette tête… Tu est tellement belle, quand tu râles… »

Ginny fut surprise de sa réponse et fit une tête qui fit éclater de rire Harry.

- « Quoi, encore ?!

- Rien, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien vu de si beau. »

Ginny rougit de encore plus mais eut un sourire resplandissant.

- « Qu'est-ce qui est beau ? », demanda-t-elle, innocente.

- « Le paysage… », répliqua-t-il, un sourire sur le visage.

Le sourire de Ginny retomba aussitôt. Elle qui avait demandé ça pour qu'il lui dise encore et encore qu'elle était belle, qu'il ne rêvait que d'elle, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça !

Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle eut un sourire diabolique. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! On ne se moque pas d'une Weasley sans en subir les conséquences !

Elle prit un coussin et le lança à la figure de Harry.

- « Hey ! Petite tricheuse ! Je ne sais pas me lever !

- Ca, ça ne dépend que de toi ! Et puis, t'avais pas qu'à te moquer de moi !

- Ah, t'as enfin comprit ! »

Il se ramassa un coussin dans la figure en guise de réponse et éclata de rire. Il prit le coussin à côté de lui et le lança à la figure de Ginny, qui répliqua aussitôt. Il s'en suivit une bataille de coussin torride.

Harry avait à plusieurs reprises essayé de se lever, mais c'était trop fatiguant. Il s'était donc assit au bord du lit et bombardait Ginny.

La chambre était pleine de rires et de plumes, un coussin s'étant déchiré.

Ginny bombarda Harry et celui-ci du se coucher pour les éviter. Elle monta sur le lit pour mieux viser, mais Harry l'attrapa et elle tomba sur lui.

Le temps semblait soudain s'être arrêté. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, savourant ce moment.

Ils se raprochèrent, sans doute grâce à la magie du moment, qui les aidaient. Leurs visages étaient maintenant proches l'un de l'autre. La toute petite distance qui les séparaient fut vite brisée par Ginny. Et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément…

A SUIVRE…

Coucou !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard que j'ai ! Je suis partie une semaine, ce qui ne m'aidait pas pour terminer ce chapitre..

Je suis aussi désolée pour la longueur du chapitre, mais je voulais absolument couper ici…

Un TOUT GRAND **MERCI **à _demenciae, lilysabeth, millou95, Llemaluna, GinnyPotter02, chaton weasley, morganne-bzh, julie231, ginly, shumeyo, SiaAhn Sacham, lilou, ginnerviamollypotter, lily-johanne, annabelle (_**pour ses deux reviews !)**_, prinOu, the Rattlesnake, sohanne_**(pour ses deux reviews !)**_, Elow**(pour ses deux reviews !),** hp-fic-dreams. emma et virg05 _pour leurs reviews et encouragements !

Gros bisous !

fanaloka


	9. Chapter 9

A tout jamais

Chapitre 9 :

Ils se séparèrent doucement, tous souriants. Ginny se blotti contre Harry.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, savourant le fait d'être deux, d'avoir enfin récupéré la seconde partie d'eux-mêmes.

« - Ca veut dire qu'on est officiellement ensembles ?, lui demanda Harry.

- Je crois…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'a manqué. Tes sourires, tes baisers, sentir ton corps contre le mien… Toutes ces choses dont seul toi a la clé.

- En partant, j'ai perdu la seconde partie de mon être. Je n'étais plus Ginny. J'étais quelque chose qui ne souriait jamais, qui ne vivait pas. Je survivais. Je n'étais plus rien. J'avais perdu ma raison de vivre, mon eau. Et je l'ai enfin retrouvé, alors je ne te laisserai jamais partir ! Tu m'a manqué plus que je ne l'avais imaginé… »

Harry resserra encore un peu plus son étreinte et l'embrassa sur le front. Comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle éprouvait.

Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps, profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre. Heureux, simplement heureux, ce qui ne leur était pas arrivé depuis très, très longtemps… Trop longtemps…

OoOoO

Deux semaines étaient passées… Deux semaines de rêves. Harry allait beaucoup mieux et pouvait bientôt sortir de l'hôpital.

Ca faisait un peu peur à Ginny. Quand Harry partira, elle sera toute seule en Belgique. Et elle avait promis de ne plus le laisser partir, qu'ils ne se sépareraient plus jamais. Devait-elle le forcer à rester en Belgique ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pouvait-elle partir avec lui ? Elle pouvait. Elle pouvait réapparaître, et elle en avait enfin envie.

C'était décidé, elle partait avec lui ! Elle reverrait enfin sa famille, ses amis.

Quand elle dit ses plans à Harry, il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

« - Je ne te lisserai pas toute seule, mon cœur, nous allons affronter ça à deux. Qui coudrais-tu voir en premier lieu ?

- Ma famille.

- Parfait. Ils m'ont invité à venir manger chez eux demain. Je transplanerai pour rentrer avec toi et on ira ensembles chez toi.

- Merci… »

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa passionnément.

Après avoir prévenu le directeur de l'hôpital qu'elle partait, elle rentra faire ses baguages. Le directeur avait été très triste de ne plus la revoir. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle rentrait chez elle, en Angleterre.

Elle pensa à Manon, qu'elle devrait quitter. Elle décida de venir la voir une fois par mois. Elle était triste de devoir la quitter, et de quitter Charlotte aussi, mais elle ne regrettait rien. Elle allait revenir, mettre une croix sur ces six ans d'exil et revoir tous ceux qu'elle voulait tant revoir. Ils lui avaient tant manqué !

Heureusement que Harry était là ! Elle ne serait jamais arrivée à refaire surface toute seule. Elle avait si peur ! Peur qu'ils la rejettent, peur qu'ils aient tellement changé qu'elle ne les reconnaîtraient pas, peur qu'ils ne la reconnaisse pas… peur qu'ils l'aient oublié…

OoO

Le Terrier était silencieux.

Mme Weasley faisait le souper, Ron et Hermione venaient souper ce soir. Mr Weasley lisait _La gazette du sorcier_, poussant parfois des soupirs en vue des bêtises que le journal disait.

Les gros titres étaient toujours sur les mêmes sujets. _Le Survivant serait-il finalement mort ?_ ou encore _Aucune nouvelle du Survivant, à croire qu'en plus de se débarrasser de Voldemort, il réussit à se débarrasser des journalistes !_ Bref, toutes des idioties !

Il jeta le journal sur la table basse et alla aider Molly à la cuisine.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ron, Hermione et Alisha arrivèrent.

« - Mamy !!

- Bonjour ma chérie ! Bonjour Ron, bonjour Hermione !

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien ! Et vous ?

- Bien ! Hier, le bébé a bougé ! »

- Mamy !! Dis, t'as toujours les poupées que je jouais avant avec toi ?

- Oui, ma chérie. Elle sont dans le salon. Viens, je vai te montrer.

Elles allèrent jusqu'au salon et Molly donna les poupées à Alisha. Elle était vraiment contente et avait l'air de s'amuser comme une folle !

Hermione et Molly entrèrent dans une conversation bébé et Ron et Arthur, ne s'y connaissant pas trop dans ce milieu là, parlèrent quiddich. C'était bientôt la coupe du monde et l'Angleterre avait des chances de gagner.

Ils passèrent à table et le repas était, comme d'habitude, succulent. Avant même l'arrivée du dessert, Alisha s'endormit dans le fauteuil.

Molly en profita pour parler de ce qui la préoccupait depuis le matin-même.

« - Harry revient ici demain, je compte sur vous pour lui faire un chouette accueil !

- T'inquiète, maman. Je suppose qu'on dîne tous ici. Je suis trop pressé de le voir sur pieds !

- Il m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'il arrivait avec une fille…, continua Mr Weasley.

- Pauvre Ginny…, dit Mme Weasley.

- D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas l'attendre toute sa vie ! C'est même moi qui lui ai dit de l'oublier. Je ne croyais quand même pas qu'il allait trouver aussi vite ! Même si c'est le Survivant et tout ça, il n'est pas sortit de sa chambre ! Alors, ou bien c'est une trop fan qui a réussi à le trouver, ou bien c'est une belge qui s'est trompé de chambre et ils se sont rencontrés comme ça, ou alors c'est son médicomage. »

A ces mots, le visage d'Hermione s'illumina et elle garda un sourire béat toute la soirée. Il ne restait plus qu'à vérifier, mais elle pensait savoir qui était la mystérieuse fille…

« - On verra demain. Je me dis juste que ce n'est pas le genre de Harry, continua Molly

- Vous trouvez pas qu'il est bizarre, depuis quelques temps ?, demanda Ron.

- Oui ! Il sourit tout le temps ! Après la mort de Voldemort, il souriait déjà plus, mais j'ai pas l'impression que c'était parce qu'il avait tué Voldemort ! Et puis depuis deux semaines environs, il n'arrête pas de sourire ! A croire qu'une bombe rigolote est tombée sur son lit !, lui répondit son père.

- Ou qu'une femme est entrée dans sa vie… », ajouta Molly.

Hermione s'amusait comme une folle en entendant les hypothèses des sorciers. Elles étaient toutes vraies. Une femme était entrée dans la vie de Harry. ET pas n'importe quelle femme ! S'ils savaient…

« - Ca va, mon amour ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris tout le temps depuis quelques minutes ?

- Oh, c'est le bébé qui a bougé.

Il mit sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione et attendit un peu.

« - Je ne sens rien…

- Je ne crois pas qu'il va recommencer, il s'est peut-être endormi…

- Vous avez pensé à un prénom , demanda Mme Weasley, après avoir amené le dessert sur la table.

- Non, pas encore. Nous voulons d'abord voir sa tête, tous les prénoms ne vont pas à tout le monde. Nous voulons absolument un prénom qui lui aille bien, et qu'on est sur qu'il ou elle l'aime. Et puis Alisha voulait absolument des noms bizarres, on a dit qu'on y réfléchirait.

- Je comprends… Un peu de tarte au citron, Hermione ?

- Volontiers ! »

Ils discutèrent et rirent jusqu'à minuit. Hermione réveilla doucement Alisha, qui dormait toujours, et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Ils dormirent tous impatients d'être le lendemain.

OoO

« - Ginny ? Tu es prêtes ?

- Je l'espère…

- Ecoutes-moi, tout va bien se passer.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Allez, on y va… »

Et ils transplanèrent.

OoO

Le lendemain, toute la famille était là. Molly avait aussi invité Remus et Tonks.

Vers dix-neuf heures, on toqua à la porte. Ce fut Molly qui alla ouvrir.

Les invités entendirent du salon un…

« - Par Merlin ! »

… suivi d'un bruit semblable à celui d'un évanouissement.

A SUIVRE…

Coucou !

Comment allez vous ? Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard !! J'étais malade toutes les vacances et n'a donc pas eu beaucoup de temps… Mais voilà le chapitre ! Alors, il vous a plus ??

Un énorme merci à **shumeyo, MeeYha, ginnervia molly potter, lilysabeth, momo, lorelei candice black, missgaby, ptitange, demenciae, annabelle, lily-joanne, noriane, elow, virg05, millou95llelmaluna, chaton Weasley, siaAhn Sacham, myria Tonks , ginnypotter02, emma, dark and evil time** pour leur review !

Gros bisous !

Fanaloka

Ps : une toute petite review ?:D


	10. Chapter 10

A tout jamais

Chapitre 10 :

Toute la petite troupe arriva en courant vers la porte d'entrée. Ils trouvèrent Molly qui se trouvait dans les bras de……. Ginny ! Ils s'arrêtèrent tous en même temps, abasourdis.

Mme Weasley se réveillait très doucement. Quand elle le fut tout à fait, elle serra très fort sa fille dans les bras. Elle versa plusieurs larmes de bonheur.

Qu'elle était heureuse !! Sa fille…. Sa Ginny… Elle était enfin là, tout près d'elle. Après six ans sans aucun signe de vie… Merci ! Merci à celui qui l'a ramené ! Merci….

Elle se retira doucement des bras de sa fille qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de sauter dans les bras de son père.

Elle passa dans les bras de tous les membres de sa famille, gardant toujours ce sourire.

Elle aussi était heureuse. Ils avaient l'air si heureux de la revoir ! Toute cette peur qu'elle avait ressenti s'était envolée d'un seul coup, d'un seul sourire. Elle avait retrouvé sa famille… C'était bonheur qu'elle n'avait ressenti qu'une seule fois dans sa vie… Quand Harry l'avait embrassé… Alors qu'elle croyait que tout était perdu… qu'elle ne serait plus personne pour les sorciers d'Angleterre… Il lui avait prouvé le contraire, il lui avait montré tout son amour qu'elle croyait avoir perdu.

Elle n'était plus seule, désormais. Elle avait une famille, et une famille merveilleuse. Les six ans qu'elle avait passés seule n'étaient à présent plus que de mauvais souvenirs. Elle s'était enfin réveillée de son cauchemar… Et cela grâce à Harry….

Ils passèrent à table et Ginny raconta la vie qu'elle avait eu en Belgique. Ils ne l'interromprent pas une seule fois, sachant à quel point parler de ce cauchemar était difficile pour la jeune fille. Quand elle eut fini, ils lui posèrent quelques questions, plus pour la faire rire que pour savoir les réponses…

« - Ainsi donc, c'était toi la médicomage d'Harry ? C'était toi que j'ai rencontré un jour ?

- Oui, maman…

- Hey ! Comment ça se fait qu'elle a pu te voir et pas moi ?!, demanda Ron, toujours aussi jaloux.

- C'est de ma faute. Je suis venue voir Harry trop tôt, et les visites n'étaient pas encore finies. Maman était toujours là…

- En tout cas, t'as bien déguisé ta voix, ma chérie ! Je ne l'ai pas reconnue ! Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais un capuchon, mais je me suis dit que tu ne voulais pas que l'on te reconnaisse, comme tu l'as dit aux journalistes.

- Tu avait tout à fait raison, maman !

- Ainsi, tu étais tellement pressée de voir Harry que tu as failli perdre ta couverture, ptit' sœur… », la taquina Ron.

Ginny rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Harry lui mit un bras autour de ses épaules comme pour dire à Ron : « Tout à fait ! »

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'ais pas dit que t'avais vu Ginny ! C'est quoi l'amitié, pour toi ?

- Tu sais, Ron, je n'avais pas très envie de me retrouver devant un visage rouge de colère parce que j'avais trahi Ginny. Et puis, si tu veux savoir… je n'y ais même pas pensé !

- Comment ça ?!, s'exlama Ron, sous les rires des autres.

- Ben oui, je préférais penser à comment reconquérir cette magnifique jeune fille , lui répondit Harry, tout en regardant Ginny qui rayonnait de bonheur.

- Et as-tu réussi ?, demanda Charlie.

- A merveille. », lui répondit Ginny, avant d'embrasser Harry.

Ils sourirent tous à ce tableau. Maintenant, ils avaient la preuve qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies rien dit ! Ca fait depuis combien de temps ?, demanda Hermione à Ginny.

- Ben, depuis deux semaines…, répondit Ginny, gênée de lui avoir caché une chose aussi belle.

- Mais enfin chérie ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle te le dise vu que ça fait six ans qu'elle ne t'avais plus vu ! », dit Ron, l'air perplexe.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire et alla appeler sa fille pour manger.

Alisha descendit les escaliers en courant avec Alexia, la fille de Remus et Tonks. A peine avait-elle atteint le palier qu'elle se jeta dans les bras de Ginny en criant :

« - Ginnyyyyy !!!

- Bonjour, ma puce.

- Maman, c'est la dame en blanc qui m'a sauvé dans le grand bâtiment blanc !

- Oui, ma chérie, je sais, lui répondit Hermione, en lui adressant un sourire tendre.

- Comment ça, tu sais ?! Hermione, as-tu vu Ginny ces derniers jours ?

- Oui.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Elle n'était pas prête, Ron. Mets-toi à sa place ! Ca faisait six ans qu'elle avait tout fait pour oublier qu'on existait. Même si elle n'y est pas arrivée, tu crois vraiment qu'elle pouvait revoir toute sa famille comme ça, en un coup ? Je me suis mise à sa place, et je sais que si elle avait dit quoi que ce soit même à son mari, je me serais sentie trahie. Et ce serait la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin.

- Je comprends mieux, maintenant. Excuse-moi, mon amour. Excuse-moi, Ginny pour avoir failli faire perdre la confiance de ta meilleure amie.

- Excuses acceptées ! », lui dit Ginny, en riant.

Hermione embrassa brièvement son mari pour lui faire comprendre que c'était oublié.

Ginny avait été touchée par les paroles d' Hermione. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas tombée sur Ron !

Ils passèrent la journée à rigoler et parler de tout et de rien. Ginny et Harry ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard, et les autres le remarquèrent. Ils semblaient dur leur petit nuage, se dévorant du regard. Pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas encore, il en était maintenant sûr : ils s'aimaient plus que tout. Et plus rien ne les séparerait.

OoO

Quelques mois plus tard… 

Des rayons du soleil levant lui chatouillaient la joue, l'incitant à se réveiller.

Elle se sentait bien, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Que c'est bon de se réveiller dans ses bras !

Elle s'aperçut qu'Harry était déjà réveillé et l'observait.

« - Bien dormi ?, lui demanda-t-il.

- Magnifiquement bien ! »

Ils firent la grâce matinée. Ils étaient tous les deux en congé et en profitaient au maximum.

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, le GSM de Ginny sonna :

« - Allô ?

- GINNY ? C'EST RON. HERMIONE ACCOUCHE! VENEZ VIITE!! CHAMBRE 1425 !! »

Et il raccrocha.

« - Faits-moi penser à lui apprendre à téléphoner, s'il te plaît.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'y manquerai pas. Je ne tiens pas personnellement à devenir sourd. »

Et ils transplanèrent vers St-Mangouste.

A SUIVRE…

Coucou !!

Alors ?? Vous avez aimé ?? Dites ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii !lol

Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Elle me font vraiment très plaisir. J'avais juste une question : le chapitre précédent était-il moins bien que les autres ? Parce que j'ai reçu moins de reviews, alors je me demandais…

Réponses au reviews anonymes :

Emma : merci beaucoup !!!!!!!!!!! j'espère que ca t'a plu ! gros bisous !

Mo : merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que tu as mises !! voilà la suite de cette histoire qui, je l'espère t'as plu ! tu me dis, hein ?lol bisous !

Llemaluna : bien sur que je continue ! je sais que je suis longue à poster, mais bon… j'espère que ça t'as plu !! bisous !

Annabelle : merci beaucoup !bisous

Lilysabeth : moi ? sadique ? mais enfin :D merci !!!

Gros bisous !

Et n'oubliez pas…. Reviews !!:D

fanaloka


	11. Chapter 11

A tout jamais

Chapitre 11 :

Ils « atterrirent » dans une ruelle sombre e déserte, tout près de l'hôpital. Ils courèrent jusqu'à ce dernier et arrivèrent à la réception.

« -Bonjour !

- Bonjour ! Nous venons voir Hermione Weasley, qui est en train d'accoucher.

- Hum… Attendez… Ah ! voilà ! Je dois vous prévenir que vous ne pourrez rentrer dans la salle que quand elle aura fini d'accoucher.

- Oh, non, je ne crois pas ! Elle m'a demandé d'être sa médicomage et je ferai mon travail dans cette salle, si vous me le permettez.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas !

- Pas de problèmes ! C'est quelle chambre ?

- La 593.

- Merci ! Bonne journée ! »

Et ils coururent tout le long du chemin qui les séparaient de a chambre.

« - 593… Ca ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?, demanda Ginny à Harry.

- Oh ! oui, je ne m'en souviens que trop bien ! Notre premier baiser après six ans…

- Ah ! ça va ! Je voulais voir si tu n'avais pas oublié !, répliqua-t-elle, avec un petit sourire.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais oublier ces tonnes de mois passés dans une chambre avec pour seule motivation, une petite visite tous les soirs… »

Pour seule réponse, elle lui tira la langue, tout en gardant son sourire qui, elle le savait , le faisait craquer.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre où Hermione faisait déjà savoir au médicomage qu'elle avait un caractère et qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher :

« Je vous dit que c'est ma belle sœur qui va me faire accoucher !! Alors vous dites ce que vous voulez à votre patron, mais vous me déguerpissez de là !! Je ne veux plus vous voir, c'est clair ? Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ??

- Madame, votre bébé, lui, il ne va pas attendre votre belle sœur ! Et puis votre belle sœur tant adorée elle commence à me faire chier à me voler mon travail !

- Mon bébé attendra le temps qu'il faudra, il est aussi patient que moi !

- Ah ! parce que vous appelez ça patient, vous ? Ca fait dix minutes que vous me gueulez dessus !

- Je n vois pas ce que ça a avoir avec ma patience !

- Bon, tout le monde se calme !, intervint Ginny. Edward, si tu tiens tant que ça à travailler, tu peux venir me remplacer demain matin, comme ça t'auras toutes tes heures et moi, j'en aurai aucune de top. Hermione, c'est pas parce que ton petit bout de choux va naître que tu peux parler comme ça à tout le monde ! Même si je suis très flattée que tu gueules pour m'avoir… », rajouta-t-elle plus bas, avec son petit sourire espiègle.

Edward partit en claquant la porte et Ginny alla serrer Hermione dans ses bras.

« - Oh ! Hermine ! J'adore quand t'as tes hormones ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de lui rabattre le clapet comme tu viens de faire ! Quel connard, celui-là ! Toujours à faire son prétentieux !

- Contente de t'avoir rendu service, sœurette !

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je prépare l'accouchement, moi. Harry, tu sors !

- Mais..

- Pas de mais ! J'ai besoins de me concentrer et je n'y arrive pas quand tu es là ! »

- Mais Ron il peut rester, lui !

- C'est pas de ma faute si c'est avec lui qu'Hermione a décidé de faire son gosse ! Bon, dehors ! »

Ron lui tira la langue, de façon très mature, et Harry sortit en faisant semblant de bouder.

Ah ! comme il était heureux ! Il avait retrouvé sa Ginny, et ils filaient le parfait amour. Et il était heureux de savoir qu'elle ne pouvait se concentrer quand il était là, car cela voulait dire qu'elle ne pensait alors plus qu'à lui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'imaginait… Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tord…

Et il pensa à Hermione… Elle qui d'habitude était très calme et aimable avec les qu'elle ne connaissait pas, quand elle était dans les derniers mois de grossesse, c'était autre chose, totalement autre chose ! Ron l'avait prévenu, pendant la dernière période de la grossesse d'Alisha, elle avait été pire encore ! Il lui avait demandé comment il avait survécu, et il lui avait répondu qu'il l'aimait, c'était suffisant.

Il rejoignit Molly et Alisha, qui jouaient aux cartes et il les regarda jouer. Alisha était vraiment toute mignonne, faisant un grand sourire quand elle pensait avoir gagné, et Molly faisait exprès de perdre juste pour revoir ce sourire qu'elle ne se lassait jamais de regarder.

Et il réfléchit. Il réfléchit à son avenir, à son bonheur, à ses rêve.

Il se surprit à penser que ce serait bien, d'avoir ce sourire enfantin tous les jours, et de l'admirer… D'entendre : Oh ! Comme il/elle te ressemble ! ou Oh ! comme elle est mignonne !

La prendre dans ses bras et voir ce sourire, qu'elle n'adresserait bien sûr qu'à ses parents, lui réchauffer le cœur. Essuyer sa bouche pleine de panade et faire une bataille de purée. La changer, lui chanter une berceuse pour qu'elle s'endorme, la voir s'endormir tranquillement dans ses bras, …

Mais avant, il voulait la voir rayonner dans une magnifique robe blanche, lui prenant le bras et souriant bêtement. Il voulait entendre le « oui » sacre, ces trois lettres qui étaient si simples et pourtant… elles signifiaient tant de choses ! Leur amour, qui ne se briserait jamais. L'utilité de l'autre, dorénavant indispensable. Ce oui qui voulait dire qu'on ne se séparerai jamais ! Jamais… Il voulait l'entendre, maintenant… Oui, c'était décidé, il voulait partager sa vie avec elle… Pour toujours…

Avait-il le temps ? Oui, il l'avait, plus rien ne le retenait. Le dernier accouchement d'Hermione avait duré dix heures, et en plus il avait entendu Ginny râler contre cet Edward car Hermione n'était dilatée que de deux… Ou plutôt son col de l'utérus était dilaté de deux…

Il prit son manteau, dit à Molly qu'il revenait et transplana dans la petite ruelle abandonnée.

Il arriva dans le chemin de traverse et rentra dans la meilleure bijouterie de toute l'Angleterre.

Il y avait beaucoup de bagues, de toutes sortes, et il finit par choisir une magnifique bague.

Elle était toute simple, mais vraiment à son goût, et il savait que Ginny l'aimerait. L'anneau était fin et en or, il y avait un petit diamant émeraude dans une étoile.

Il retransplana dans la petite ruelle et revint à l'hôpital. Quand elle arriva, Ginny jouait avec sa mère et Alisha. Il embrassa sa bien aimée et lui demanda si Hermione avait accouché.

« - C'est un garçon !, lui dit-elle.

- Il est mignon ?

- Très !

- Je peux le voir ?

- Non, Hermione est trop épuisée, tu le verras demain ou ce soir. Dis, tu était où pour être arrivé en retard ?

- J'ai été cherché des fleurs pour la chambre et t'ai rapporté ça. Je me suis dit que tu allais être affamée.

- Oh ! c'est gentil, mon cœur. »

Il fit les gros yeux à Molly qui allait dire un truc du genre : « Ca t'as pris trois heures pour aller chercher un croissant et un bouquet de fleurs ?? » Elle comprit le message et se tut, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Bon, il allait devoir lui donner une explication…

Il était passé chez le fleuriste pour le cas où Ginny lui demanderait où il était et il avait bien fait. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'acheter quelque chose à sa belle et décidément, aujourd'hui, il avait toujours raison, puisqu'elle dévorait le croissant. Apparemment, Hermione n'avait pas été très chic avec elle…

OoO

Ils purent tous aller voir le petit garçon, qui n'avait toujours pas de prénom, vers sept heures du soir. Ce furent une Hermione rayonnant et un Ron tout fier qu'ils trouvèrent, avec dans leurs bras un tout petit bout de choux. Il avait déjà les cheveux roux caractéristiques de la famille Weasley et les yeux bruns, héritage d'Hermione. Il était vraiment trop mignon en les dévisageant et en cherchant le regard d'Hermione pour se rassurer.

« - Oh ! comme il est mignon ! s'exclama Molly.

- Vous lui avez trouvé un nom , demanda Ginny.

- Oui, nous allons l'appeler Wil.

Le petit Wil s'était déjà endormit et avait l'air de faire de beaux rêves. Alisha se précipita vers ses parents qui la prirent dans leurs bras et elle s'endormit aussi.

« - Ginny, nous voulions te demander d'être la marraine.

- Oh ! Avec plaisir ! Je… Merci beaucoup !

- Et le parrain sera Charlie., ajouta Ron.

- Enfin, si tu veux bien, rajouta Hermione.

- Mais bien sûr que je le veux ! Merci beaucoup !

- Nous allons te laisser te reposer, Hermione.

- Et moi ?? Vous pensez jamais à moi !, fit Ron, boudant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas on ne t'oublie pas ! C'est juste que tu ne viens pas de passer quatre heures à souffrir, toi ! »

Tout à coup, il se sentit benêt et donna un petit sourire d'excuse à Hermione qui l'embrassa aussitôt.

Ils quittèrent la chambre, laissant les nouveaux parents plonger dans le bonheur.

OoO

Harry et Ginny rentrèrent dans leur petit appartement et Harry alla exceptionnellement préparer le repas.

Ils mangèrent en se racontant tout et rien, riant et se dévorant du regard.

Soudain, Harry se leva et se mit à genoux devant Ginny.

« -Mon cœur, toutes ces années sans toi ont été une vraie torture. Je t'aime Ginny… Je t'aime parce que t'as un de ces sourires qui me fait monter aux nuages, je t'aime parce que tu as un rire inoubliable, parce que tu n'est pas parfaite et m'aime pour moi et pas pour Le Survivant, parce que tu as su percer en moi tout ce que j'essayais de cacher car j'en avais honte, et tu m'as montré que je ne devais pas en avoir honte. Je t'aime parce qu'on se comprends d'un seul regard, parce que tu as ces yeux si pétillants de vie que je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi. Je t'aimais je t'aime et je t'aimerai. Et je veux que ce soit officiel, maintenant. J'aimerais que notre amour soit plus fort que jamais et qu'on soit liés à tout jamais. Ginny, veux-tu mépouser, et faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de cette terre ? »

Elle pleurait, elle pleurait depuis le début de sa déclaration. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait autant. Elle le savait, mais elle avait toujours espéré avoir sa déclaration, savoir pourquoi entre toutes les filles de la Terre, il l'avait choisie, elle.

Et maintenant, elle le savait et elle en était plus heureuse encore.

Il mit la main dans sa poche et sortit une magnifique bague, la plus belle qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Et elle lui dit la réponse qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.

« - Oui, je veux passer ma vie avec toi et t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Il l'avait enfin. Ce « oui » précieux, ce « oui », tout simplement. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa passionément. Il passa ensuite la bague à son doigt et ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard pendant de nombreuses minutes.

Ces dernières minutes, c'étaient et ça resteraient les plus belles de leurs vies. Ils s'aimaient, un point c'est tout. ET ils s'aimaient encore… A tout jamais.

FIN

Coucou !

Eh oui, c'est déjà la fin ! J'ai longtemps hésité à mettre encore un chapitre, mais je me suis dit que j'allais finalement finir là. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura bientôt un épilogue !

Je suis contente d'avoir écrit cette fi et suis désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre. Je crois que c'est parce que je ne voulais pas la finir, mais je savais que c'était la fin…

Un tout grand merci à tous mes revieweurs ! toutes vos reviews me font vraimemnt très plaisir et m'encouragent à écrire. Un merci particulier à Shumeyo( T'as vu, c'est un garçon !lol) qui m'a vraiment encouragé à écrire et à continuer.

**Momo, solène, lilysabeth, annabelle, chatonweasley, lily-joanne, noriane, ginnypotter02 , morganne-bzh, shumeyo, siahan sacham** un tout grand merci !

Gros bisous et à bientôt pour l'épilogue !

Fanaloka

Ps : n'oubliez pas les reviews… :D


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello !_

_Je suis trop trop trop désolée pour le retard avec lequel je poste ce chapitre… fichus examens… Mais maintenant : vacaaaaaaaaances !! Je suis trop happy !!!_

_Je voulais remercier tous les fidèles qui ont lu toute ma fic, et remercier tous les revieuwers qui ont été très nombreux !! MERCIIIIII !! et un merci particulier à __**shumeyo**__, qui m'a vraiment encouragé pour la continuer et la finir !!! même si on ne s'est plus beaucoup causé ces derniers temps… _____

_Un gros gros bisous à vous tous et un grand merciiiiii !! (je sais je me répète !___

_Fanaloka_

_Ps : une dernière petite review ??_

A tout jamais

Epilogue :

Elle était magnifique dans sa robe blanche. Son bonheur se voyait dans son sourire éblouissant, il se reflétait dans sa joie, qui ne la quittait pas.

Elle avançait telle une princesse, sa robe traînant derrière elle. Elle était appuyée sur le bras de son père, s'en allant vers son bien aimé. Derrière elle suivaient Hermione et Ron, ensuite Alisha et Molly qui tenait Wil dans ses bras.

Ils avaient décidé de faire la cérémonie dans le parc de Poudlard, que Minerva leur avait prêté volontiers. Il y avait des fleurs partout et, étant le 21 juillet, il faisait magnifique.

Harry attendait sa bien aimée sur une estrade, avec un grand sourire dans son smoking à la mode moldue. Ils ne se perdaient pas du regard, savourant chaque minute de ce jour tant attendu.

Tous ses amis étaient là. Au premier rang, il y avait le professeur McGonnagal, suivie de Hagrid, la famille Weasley au complet ( et Merlin sait combien ils sont nombreux. Il y avait les cinq frères et les deux sœurs de Arthur, avec leur famille, et les six sœurs de Molly avec eux aussi leur famille !). Un peu plus loin, il y avait Neville et Luna, qui se mariaient quatre mois plus tard, et les professeurs de Poudlard qu'ils avaient particulièrement apprécié.

Le prêtre commença la messe et la cérémonie se passa merveilleusement bien.

Et le moment tant attendu arriva enfin…

« - Ginny, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Harry et l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ?

- Oui, je veux me réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés, l'aimer et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Harry, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Ginny ici présente et l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ?

- Oui, je le veux. Je veux la sentir contre moi, la comprendre d'un simple regard, je veux lui donner une famille, je veux la rendre heureuse et je veux l'aimer même après notre mort.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, et de ce seul et unique baiser, ceux qui ne le savaient pas encore le virent : ils s'aimaient…

OoO

La fête battait de son plein, Harry et Ginny ne se quittaient pas. Le repas avait été succulent, et ils sentaient qu'ils en avaient peut-être un peu trop profité…

Les jumeaux Weasley mettaient de l'ambiance, en essayant leurs nouveaux produits, sous l'œil fâché de Mme Weasley.

Wil lui, insensible à tout ce bruit, dormait à poing fermés sous l'œil attendri de Hermione qui était venue lui donner à manger.

OoO

La soirée était déjà fortement avancée. Il ne restait plus que les gens vraiment proches de Harry et Ginny.

Les jeune mariés ouvrirent le bal. Harry avait appris à danser sous les bons soins de Ginny et s'en sortait pas trop mal. Ils virevoltaient dans un ensemble parfait, leurs corps se mêlant parfaitement. Peu à peu, les couples envahirent la piste et les deux amoureux allèrent se reposer un peu.

« -Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! C'est fou ce que je peux t'aimer !, ne cessait de répéter Harry.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon amour. Pour toujours. »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Il ne pouvait exister plus heureux qu'eux aujourd'hui. Ce bonheur si difficile à trouver, si pur et si éternel… Ils l'avaient enfin trouvé…

« -Harry, il y a encore un truc que je ne t'ai dit. Je voulais le faire pendant notre lune de miel, mais je ne peux plus attendre.

-Vas-y, Ginny, quel grand secret me caches-tu ?

-Bon….ben….heu….disons que la famille va s'agrandir… »

Harry regarda Ginny, ne comprenant pas, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent (tilt !) et il lui demanda :

« -Tu es enceinte ?

-Oui…

-C'est magnifique !!! Décidément, c'est vraiment le plus veau jour de ma vie !!

-Tu…tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop tôt ?

-Non ! Je veux fonder une famille avec toi, Ginny ! Mon cœur, on va être parent !! Wow ! Je t'aiiiiiiime !!!!!!! »

Ginny était aux anges ! Elle avait eu peur que Harry prenne mal la nouvelle, qu'il ne se sente pas près. Et elle avait été soulagée de constater qu'il voulais ce bébé autant qu'elle.

« -Et, est-ce que tu sais déjà le sexe ? Ca fait longtemps ? Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?

-Alors pour le sexe, c'est un garçon. Ca fait un mois et je le dais depuis une semaine !

-Cachottière !! Mais… On ne sait pas le sexe avant le quatrième mois ! Comment ça se fait que tu le sais déjà ?

-Chez les sorciers, c'est différent. On peut le savoir grâce à un sort facile. Il faut juste attendre trois semaines.

-Pratique ! Je ne saurais pas comment j'aurais fait pour attendre si je ne l'avais su !! »

Ginny éclata de rire et l l'embrassa, mettant tout l'amour qu'il possédait dans ce baiser.

« -On peut savoir ce qui a provoqué un tel baiser ?, intervint Ron.

-Ron ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

-Ben, je voulais juste savoir ma chérie… Wil dort toujours ? »

Harry et Ginny se sourirent : Ron, quand il sentait que Hermione s'énervait, trouvait toujours un moyen de faire oublier à sa femme qu'elle était en colère contre lui. Et ça marchait presque toujours !

« -On l'officialise ? »

Harry eut un sourire et lui répondit :

« -C'est toi qui vois.

-Alors on le fait. _Sonorus._ On voulais tous vous remercier d'être venus et on a une nouvelle à vous annoncer : Notre famille s'agrandit. Je suis enceinte. »

Après cette révélation, il y eut un grand silence. Ron le brisa bien vite d'un « Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il y avait une raison à ce baiser !! Il ne faut pas oublier que je suis un voyant hors pair ! », en vue d'Hermione qui marmonna « Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de dire ça ? », avant de se jeter dans les bras de Ginny et Harry, bien vite suivie de Ron.

On entendit un reniflement provenant de Mme Weasley qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son mari. Quand les jeunes mariés furent libérés de Ron et Hermione, elle vint leur piquer la place dans les bras de sa fille et de son gendre.

Tout le monde applaudit les futurs parents et on servit le gâteau.

« -Alors, c'est une petite Ginny ou un petit Harry ?, questionna Ron (toujours aussi curieux).

- Un petit Harry », lui répondirent en cœur les futurs parents.

On entendit un soupir et reconnu la mine déconfite de McGonnagal, sous le regard compatissant mais néanmoins rieur de Remus.

Un nouveau Potter à Poudlard ! Elle avait bien le droit de soupirer, la directice. Elle allait avoir du boulot !

FIN DE L'ÉPILOGUE


End file.
